Koby
| affiliation = Marines, Marine 153rd Branch (former); Alvida Pirates (former) | occupation = Captain, Master Chief Petty Officer (former), Chore Boy (former); Pirate Cabin Boy (former) | jva = Mika Doi | Odex eva = Chio Su-Ping (Episodes 1-67) | 4kids eva = Kayzie Rogers | Funi eva = Leah Clark (Episode 1-69); Micah Solusod (Episode 313+) | birth = May 13 }} Coby is a Marine captain who trained together with Helmeppo under Vice Admiral Garp's supervision. He was formerly an involuntary cabin boy for the Alvida Pirates until he was liberated by Luffy, and he was the first person Luffy befriended on his travels. Appearance In his first appearance, Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. Due to the passage of time and Garp's training, Coby has grown thinner and taller, standing close to Luffy in height. He has also gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, presumably earned under Garp's heavy-handed tutelage. His hair has grown longer and shaggier since his growth spurt, but it has retained its pink color. Coby wears a standard-issue Marine jacket, pants, and neckerchief as well as a brightly patterned bandanna worn tied across his forehead. Koby's glasses are still present, but he has adopted the habit of wearing them pushed up on his forehead and has not been seen using them since his appearance in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. After the timeskip, Coby has grown even taller, reaching Garp's shoulders, and now looks older than Luffy. He now wears a scarf, a senior officer's Marine coat with the word "justice" on it, a merit on his jacket, and a new bandanna. The scar on his forehead also has grown wider. Gallery Personality KCby was first introduced as the Alvida Pirates' hapless chore boy who lived in fear of both the ship's crew and captain. Two years of forced servitude had robbed him of all hope of escaping as well as his dream of becoming a Marine, leaving him with few goals other than avoiding being bludgeoned to death by Alvida's iron mace. Luffy was less than impressed with Koby's cowardice, describing him as "pretty stupid and useless...and kinda wimpy too". However, Luffy's boundless optimism and single-minded pursuit of his dream rekindled a similar conviction in the downtrodden cabin boy, allowing him to defy his captors, even under the threat of a brutal death by Alvida's mace. As the pair continued in their travels, Coby remained timid and cautious, often relying on Luffy to perform dangerous tasks and becoming alarmed by his companion's reckless behavior. He was also shown to be perceptive, noting that it was "strange" for the citizens of Shells Town to be afraid of a Marine Captain and telling Luffy that he had "a bad feeling about this." Koby's naïve belief in the blanket integrity of the Marines was dashed when he witnessed the actions of Axe-Hand Morgan and his son, but it only strengthened his resolve to become, in his words, "a real Marine." Under Garp's instruction, Coby's timidity has been replaced with confidence, although he remains polite, self-effacing, and apologetic if he feels he has done something overly ambitious (such as publicly stating his goal to become a Marine admiral). He continues to be an emotional, compassionate person who can easily be driven to tears for a variety of reasons. He was jokingly referred to as a "crybaby" by Zoro during their reunion at Water 7. Coby does not act with the reckless bravery that many characters in the series exhibit, but rather on moral compunction. He has put his life on the line at least twice for the sake of what he feels is right, most notably at the Battle of Marineford where he brought fighting to a standstill by facing down Admiral Akainu and bought the precious seconds needed for Luffy to escape. Relationships Marines Monkey D. Garp Garp is the mentor/instructor of Koby and Helmeppo; he keeps them out of trouble and ensures that they are not slacking off. If they do get out of hand, he knocks them around to ensure they know their place. Koby admires Garp, even though he maintains a highly brutal clutch on him because he would not be where he is without him. Garp was horrified when Koby shouted out to stop the massacre at Marineford during the Whitebeard War. Helmeppo After his father was kicked out of the Marines, Helmeppo lost access to the luxurious life that he once held under his father's rank. He was forced to become a chore boy alongside Koby, and despite Koby's good-natured attempts to befriend him, he refused any of it. After being kidnapped by his own father and held hostage, Helmeppo disowned his father and started changing, becoming braver and less of a spoiled brat. Eventually, Coby and Helmeppo become good friends. Now they are working together. In addition, Helmeppo seems to care for Coby, and he rushed to help him after being defeated by Luffy. Sakazuki Coby seemed to have a great fear of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. He and Helmeppo were terrified to witness Sakazuki executing a fellow marine for abandoning his post. Also, after Koby’s speech, Sakazuki tried to kill him, which caused Koby to fear him even more. This incident did not affect Koby's standing in the Marines since he was promoted to the rank of Captain after Akainu became Fleet Admiral. Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Coby was one of the first people Luffy met on his journey. He traveled briefly with Luffy, acting as a temporary navigator after Luffy helped him escape from his servitude to Alvida. He later joined the Marines after the incident with Captain Morgan. The two also encountered each other at Water 7. Although they are now on opposite sides and will inevitably have to fight, Koby and Luffy still consider each other friends, since Luffy helped Koby muster up the courage to become a Marine. They were both happy to see each other again at Water 7 though was surprised to learn of Luffy's father. However, during the Battle at Marineford, Koby chose to fight Luffy only to be swiftly defeated by a punch to the face. Despite that, this has not damaged their friendship, as Koby still admires Luffy's strength. Roronoa Zoro Coby also met Zoro while he was imprisoned in Captain Morgan’s Marine base. At first, Koby was afraid of Zoro’s bad reputation. However, after finding out Zoro had a kind personality, Koby started to admire him. Both of them were glad to see each other again at Water 7. However, Zoro acknowledged that Coby was better friends with Luffy than with himself. Enemies Alvida Pirates Coby was forced to serve as a chore boy under Alvida and her crew for two years after he accidentally boarded their ship. Because of his cowardice, he would do whatever he was ordered to do without question. He was often mocked by the pirates in Alvida's crew. Alvida would often ask Coby who was the most beautiful woman in the world and, if he didn’t reply that she was, he would be punished. When Luffy showed up, he explained to Koby that he was willing to die for his dream. After Coby realized that he should also be willing to die for his dream, he found the courage to openly defy Alvida and express his true feelings towards her. This angered Alvida, and she was about to kill Koby, but Luffy stepped in and quickly defeated her. Abilities and Powers In his first appearance, Coby lacked any fighting skills. According to Alvida, the only reason she kept him around was because he happened to be good at navigation. He gained some fighting skills when he trained alongside Helmeppo under Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. After two years, he reached the rank of Captain. As a Marine captain, he has command over the lower-ranking Marines and is in charge of his own ship. He has some knowledge of swordsmanship, as he was seen practicing with Helmeppo and Bogard. Physical Abilities Due to his harsh training regime under, Koby possesses immense physical strength, as he was capable of redirecting a large torpedo underwater with his bare hands. He also has tremendous speed even when swimming underwater as he quickly caught up to the torpedo within seconds. In Episode of Luffy, he shattered a gigantic metal disk with a single punch and performed Rokushiki techniques with ease. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki During the Whitebeard War, Coby awakened an ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki. Koby was shown hunched over and crying intensely on the battlefield, saying that the voices in his head were disappearing one by one as the combatants around him were slain, much like what Aisa felt during the Skypiea Arc. After the timeskip, Coby has developed his Kenbunshoku Haki to the point that it is on a very advanced level. He was able to notice a torpedo heading toward the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom ship underwater from his own ship a ways off, which shocked Helmeppo, as he did not notice the torpedo despite having Kenbunshoku Haki as well. Rokushiki Since his training with Garp, Coby has become strong enough to use at least one of the Rokushiki, the Soru technique. He has used Soru against Luffy twice: once at Water 7 and once at the Battle of Marineford, although the technique did not help him win either fight. In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World he is also capable of using the Geppo and Rankyaku techniques. After the timeskip, Coby has mastered his Rokushiki techniques. In Episode of Luffy, he shows to be able to use a technique similar to Rankyaku, but done with his arms. History Past Coby had intended to board a ship for a fishing trip one day, but he found himself amid the dangerous crew of the pirate Alvida by mistake. To stay alive, he 'volunteered' to become a slave for this band of pirates, but secretly fostered hopes of escape and eventually joining the Marines. East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Coby was onboard the Miss Love Duck as Alvida beat around her crew members for leaving the ship dirty. She kicked him around as well before telling him to go clean the wash room. Koby discovered a barrel that had washed ashore on Goat Island and rolled it to a storeroom, thinking it was full of sake. His crewmates prepared to start drinking when Monkey D. Luffy suddenly burst out of the barrel. Shortly after this, Alvida threw her mace at the storehouse, and Koby chased after Luffy as he was sent tumbling away. Luffy asked Koby for a boat, and Coby presented him with the boat he had been building for 2 years, saying he had planned to escape on it but did not have the guts to do it. Luffy was not impressed with Koby, telling him his dream to become Pirate King and his lack of fear of dying in his quest. Koby was very impressed with Luffy's resolve and began talking about his own dream of becoming a Marine, but Alvida suddenly came in and smashed his boat with her mace. Thinking Koby had hired Luffy to capture her, Alvida gave him one last chance to say she was beautiful, and Koby was further aghast when Luffy referred to Alvida in a blunt manner. However, as he remembered Luffy's resolve, Koby threw away his fear of death and insulted Alvida. He stood firm as the enraged Alvida prepared to kill him, but Luffy suddenly jumped in front of Kody as he took Alvifa's mace without being harmed and defeated her with a single punch. Luffy then told the Alvida Pirates to get him and Koby a boat, to which they complied. As they set off to sea, Koby was concerned about what Luffy's fate in the Grand Line would be, and Luffy said he would recruit a strong crew starting with the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro. This shocked Koby, who believed Zoro was a bloodthirsty criminal. The duo reached the Marine base where Zoro was being held prisoner, and prepared to part ways after eating at a restaurant. The other customers recoiled in shock when Luffy mentioned Zoro, but to Koby's surprise they also recoiled after he mentioned Morgan, the captain of the Marine base. The two then went to the Marine base and looked for Zoro, and Koby became fearful upon finding him. When Zoro asked for Luffy to free him, Koby discouraged Luffy out of fear for his safety, but Luffy ignored him. However, a girl named Rika suddenly climbed up next to Koby and Luffy, and the two watched as she tried feeding Zoro some rice balls, only to be caught by Morgan's son Helmeppo and thrown out. Koby tended to Rika while Luffy went to Zoro, and after Luffy came back, they went into the village and Rika told them about how Zoro was unjustly imprisoned by Helmeppo and Morgan. Helmeppo then came into the village, mentioning to Luffy how he planned to execute Zoro in three days, and Koby watched as Luffy punched him for dishonestly imprisoning Zoro. Koby held Luffy back from attacking Helmeppo further, and grew worried as Helmeppo went away and promised revenge. Luffy went to go recruit Zoro, and a little while later, Koby went to free Zoro because he wanted to uphold real justice as a Marine. However, he was suddenly shot in the shoulder, but he decided to stay and continue freeing Zoro. Zoro said the Marines would set him free, but Koby revealed Helmeppo's deception and said that Luffy had attacked Helmeppo because of this. Suddenly, the two of them were surrounded by Marines. The Marines shot at Koby and Zoro, but they were suddenly shielded by Luffy, whose rubber body shot the bullets back, and Koby fainted after seeing this. He came to a minute later, only to see the Marines charging at them with swords. However, Luffy freed Zoro and the two pirates took out the Marines. As Luffy fought Morgan, Koby called for him to defeat these Marines, and was shocked as Morgans sliced an entire fence in two with his axe hand. Koby watched as Luffy overwhelmed Morgan, but Helmeppo then held him at gunpoint in an attempt to stop Luffy. Koby said he was not afraid of death, and watched as Luffy punched Helmeppo while Zoro struck Morgan down. To Koby's surprise, the Marines then celebrated their captain's defeat. Koby, Luffy, and Zoro then went to Rika's mother's restaurant, and Koby reflected that Luffy and Zoro were the first friends he made. The Marines then came in and asked Luffy and Zoro to leave the island since they were pirates, and they asked if Koby was with them. Koby denied it, but Luffy started telling the Marines about his past with Alvida. This caused Koby to punch Luffy and the two to get into a fight, but as they were broken up Koby knew that Luffy did that to distance the two of them and allow him to join the Marines. He then asked to join the Marines, and although they were aware of his past, they agreed to his request. As Luffy and Zoro prepared to sail away, Koby came and saluted them in thanks, and to his surprise he was joined by the rest of the Marines as they thanked Luffy and Zoro for their actions. Diary of Koby-Meppo In his and Helmeppo's title page mini-arc, the two start out as Marine chore boys at the 153rd Branch in Shells Town. They become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan the prisoner (Morgan takes his son hostage and steals a ship). Though Morgan escapes, the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors and the attention of Vice Admiral Garp, who takes the two under his wing as pupils. Koby and Helmeppo accompanied the vice admiral to Marineford to train under him. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Koby appears at Water 7 alongside Helmeppo when Garp pays Luffy a visit. On the vice admiral's order, Helmeppo charges Zoro while the then-unknown Koby attacks Luffy. Both he and Helmeppo are easily beaten after a brief skirmish. Koby cheerfully admits defeat and reintroduces himself to Luffy and Zoro, asking if they remember him. Although the Straw Hat captain initially has trouble recognizing Koby due to his growth spurt, the trio are happily reunited (Helmeppo is hardly remembered at all, much to his chagrin). Koby, like the Straw Hat crew and the rest of Garp's men, is shocked when the vice admiral reveals that the revolutionary Dragon is his son and Luffy's father. After some time, Zoro goes back inside with the other Straw Hats, leaving Luffy, Koby and Helmeppo to sit outside and reminisce about their first meeting and the young marine's journey to the Grand Line. Luffy insists that the two marines come in and share a meal with his crew, but Koby declines the invitation, saying that he and Luffy are members of opposing factions and that they "shouldn't be too friendly with one another." Before he leaves, Koby asks Luffy what he knows about latter half of the Grand Line, which marines and pirates call "the New World." He requests to meet the Straw Hat captain again in that ocean, promising to be strong enough to fight and capture him. He becomes so worked up that he accidentally blurts out his dream of becoming an admiral before immediately collapsing in embarrassment. Luffy accepts Koby's ambitious proclamation as a certainty, saying that, if the marine wanted to fight with him in the New World, then he could not be anything other than an admiral. Koby is moved to tears by Luffy's unshakable faith in him and is teased by Zoro for "still being a crybaby." Koby and Helmeppo depart, repeating their challenge to the Straw Hats to meet them again in the New World. Zoro smiles and observes that Luffy has "just created another great enemy", noting that "Koby is a man of his word". Koby sees Luffy one more time as he leaves Water 7, when Garp attacks. He is afraid the vice admiral will sink the Thousand Sunny and her crew, but is relieved when the Straw Hats manage to escape. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Koby, along with Helmeppo, reported to Marine Headquarters as part of the fight against the Whitebeard Pirates, and is present for Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, the two men come to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't biological brothers. Frightened by the display of power from both sides and the ensuing bloodshed as the Marines and Whitebeard's forces clash, Koby and Helmeppo run away. By chance, they cross paths with Akainu and, from their hiding place behind a wall, witness the admiral brutally punishing another Marine for deserting. They overhear Sengoku's communication with Akainu through the admiral's Den Den Mushi, which reveals the fleet admiral's plan to ignore the schedule and execute Ace right away. It is then that they notice Luffy's ship falling from the sky. When Luffy attempts to charge the execution stand to rescue Ace, Koby blocks his path, determined to defend the Marines' objective even if it means the execution of his friend's brother. He tells himself that, if he cowers away from the situation, he will not be able to grow up. His resolve, however, is not enough: the Chief Petty Officer is no match for the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and is defeated with a single punch. Luffy moves on, leaving Koby unconscious in the middle of the battlefield. Eventually, Koby wakes up, distressed that the war is still raging despite the fact that Portgas D. Ace has been executed. The trauma of the battle triggers his own Haki which comes on him in full force, allowing him to involuntarily sense every human presence nearby on the battlefield (described by Koby as voices "inside my head"). He is reduced to tears as he listens to the voices of the combatants disappearing one by one as they are killed. As the violence rises to a fever pitch, Koby screams at the top of his lungs, begging both sides to stop throwing lives away for a war that no longer has any purpose. The young Marine's cry causes a moment's pause in the battle and inadvertently saves Luffy's life. Kizaru, who was seconds away from destroying Trafalgar Law's submarine, stops to look at Koby, which gives the Heart Pirates the time needed to submerge and flee from the battlefield with Luffy on board. Akainu, unimpressed, prepares to kill Koby for wasting precious seconds of the battle. The young Marine fearfully steels himself for death, reassuring himself that he said what he had to say and that he has no regrets. His life is saved by the sudden arrival of Shanks, who commends the young Marine for his actions, explaining that his few seconds of courage have drastically changed the future of the world. Koby immediately falls unconscious after his timely rescue from an otherwise certain demise. Post-War Arc Koby is seen at Marine Headquarters healing center, surrounded by other injured soldiers and a healthy Helmeppo at his bedside. He is still clearly traumatized by the events, saying that he's "felt human presences too strongly" and that he "cannot calm down". Doctor Fishbonen tells him that what he is feeling is Haki. Doctor Fishbonen informs Koby that all Marines ranked vice admiral and above have Haki control, and that Garp should be able to help him. Helmeppo is envious that Koby seems to have advanced in skill, though Koby claims to not have known about the ability in the first place. The particular type of Haki Koby has gained is Kenbunshoku Haki. Dressrosa Saga One Piece Film: Z After Firs Island got destroyed by Z, Koby appears on a Marine battle ship along with Helmeppo and Garp, who reveals to him the existence of Z. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, Garp and Sengoku explain to him and Helmeppo about Z's past. Yonko Saga Reverie Arc When a pirate crew shot a torpedo at the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom convoy to the Reverie, Koby swam up to it and redirected its path before jumping on deck and greeting the royals on board. He contacted Helmeppo, who took out the pirates, before talking with Kyros, who commended his actions during the Rocky Port Incident. Koby denied his heroism before Rebecca came bearing news of Luffy. Koby read the news of Luffy becoming a member of the Yonko with delight, and tried to mask his admiration of Luffy to Rebecca, but she told him they could talk about it in secret. Major Battles *Koby and Helmeppo vs. Bogard *Koby vs. Luffy (Water 7) *Koby vs. Luffy (Marineford) Filler Battles *Koby and Helmeppo vs. Morgan *Koby and Helmeppo vs Monkey D. Garp Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime, a report was published in a newspaper stating that Garp, Koby, and Helmeppo had traversed Reverse Mountain in order to enter the Grand Line. This report was later brought up before Koby by Luffy in a later episode. Upon hearing this report, Koby explained to Luffy that the report was just a cover story in order to hide the secret of how the Marines are able to pass directly through the Calm Belt. *Despite this rewrite of the anime's initial mistake, two errors remain: **Koby and Helmeppo had passed a few sentences about the Reverse Mountain during the adaptation of their mini-series and commented how frightening it had been for them. **Zoro was also surprised by Koby's presence in the Grand Line though he saw the article along with Luffy and the present crew members in the newspaper. *Also in the manga, Koby got shot in his left shoulder. In the anime, it was left out. *In the manga version of Diary of Koby-Meppo, Koby was seen holding guns to keep Marines from shooting Morgan while he was holding Helmeppo hostage right before Bogard sliced the guns into pieces. In the anime version, Koby did not hold any guns and only persuaded the Marines not to shoot Morgan. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum'' *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''Grand Battle! 2'' *''One Piece (Game Boy Advance)'' Trivia *A fan once asked why Koby looked so different from his first appearance. According to Oda, Koby just went through a growth spurt and tightened his muscles with discipline (due to Garp's training). *In the 5th fan poll, Koby ranked 37th. *Koby currently hold the record of fastest known promotion through the ranks, from Seaman Recruit to Captain in just two years. References Site Navigation ca:Coby de:Coby fr:Kobby id:Coby it:Kobi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Alvida Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Former Marine Chore Boys Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Former Marine Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Marine Captains Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Navigators Category:Martial Artists